The Movie Adventures of the Sohmas!
by ChipsAhoyPup
Summary: What happens when the Sohmas are sucked into different movies, with me as the Narrarator... person? Rated T in case. UPDATED: Who Ya Gonna Call?
1. The Exciting Adventures of ChipsAhoy

**The Movie Adventures of the Sohmas! **

**ChipsAhoypup**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in these stories! *but I own Pandora, myself, and the movie The Exciting Adventures of ChipsAhoy* XD**

**A/N So this is what happens when the Sohmas get dragged into a movie? Odd....**

"Why do we have to see this movie again?" Groaned Kyo as he was dragged to the theater with Tohru, Shigure, and Kyo.

"Because Tohru wants you to go," Said Shigure, raising an eyebrow. Tohru gave Kyo a pleading look, and Kyo sighed in defeat. If Tohru wanted him to go, he was going. So they got into the theater. Tohru looked like she was bouncing around in excitement.

"What movie are we going to see, Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked Tohru, for she'd told them it was a surprise.

"A movie called 'The Exciting Adventures of ChipsAhoy!'" Tohru looked proud, while the three Jyuunshi sweatdropped. So Shigure paid for the tickets and they went to see the movie. Kyo was very ticked off. Yuki looked okay with it, though. This made Kyo angrier. Tohru continued looking excited, oblivious to Kyo's feelings. And Shigure... well, no one knew how Shigure felt.

"What's this movie about, anyways?" Growled Kyo as they took their seats. Kyo sat next to Tohru, with Yuki on her other side, and Shigure sitting on the end next to Yuki.

Tohru blinked. "Well, I didn't check. But the title sounded exciting and adventurous!" She declared. Kyo groaned quietly while Yuki sweatdropped again. Suddenly light filled the screen and someone appeared there. It wasn't a person, though. It was a cat. A cat that looked strangely familiaur. She had a box around her neck and looked as pissed as Kyo.

"Mel, I don't want to," She called to the left of the screen.

"JUST DO IT! You're the narrarator for God's sake, Pandora," Someone growled offscreen.

"Fine. You owe me," The cat, "Pandora", scoffed. Her ears flattened as she turned back to the audience. The audience happened to _only _be Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru. Already Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were _totally _confused in a bad way. Of course Tohru was confused, too. As always. "ALRIGHT, so here's what's happening. You four are going to be sucked into a whole different bunch of movies."

"MY CHOICE," Mel cried out offscreen.

"Yes, Mel's horrid choice. Anyways, it'll probably be the most miserable times of your lives. But don't worry! It'll be sorta fun, too! For Mel, at least. I'm not gonna have any fun either." Pandora rolled her eyes.

"I heard that," Mel snarled from offscreen.

"And, so, before Mel attacks me, HERE WE GO!" A monster came out of Pandora's box. It was snarly-looking, horns on it's head. But it had the body of a wolfish creature, and on top of it's head was a large diamond gem. (A/N Kinda like the pokemon, Espeon. Except with horns and more scary-looking. And not purple and girlish. XD)

"What kinda movie is this?" Kyo commented. Yuki gave him a look that said, "Baka." Suddenly, the gem on the wolfish creature's head flashed. Everyone dissapeared from the theater, and the movie screen went black.

_**First movie: Ghostbusters. It's my favorite! ^.^**_

"Your favorite? Since when?" Pandora was in a small, white room, with the three zodiac members and Tohru.

_**DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION ME, PAN-PAN! YOU HAVE A CONTRACT!**_

"No I don't," Pandora muttered, blinking in clear annoyance.

_**Anyways, this is my favorite since I watched it. I call it amazing. LIKE RAISINS! Mmm. Do you have raisins, Pan-pan?**_

"YOU ALWAYS GET OFF-TOPIC IN EVERY SINGLE STORY! Just START!" Pandora screeched, her fur bristling in all angles. She was pissed. Yet again. When _wasn't _the poor cat pissed?

_**Fine. God. Okay, so we START! DUNDUNDUNDUUUUUUN!**_

Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, all with eyes wide, suddenly dissapeared from the small white room. There was a large BOOM! Then they were in the movie, each with the characters they were given.

**A/N I'm going to start the first chapter now! This is just the intro! ^.^ Please review and let me know if this idea is good enough to start the first chapter! :3 **


	2. Who Ya Gonna Call?

**The Movie Adventure of the Sohmas**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN PANDORA AND MYSELF. Nothing else. I swear. Or my name would be all over the place.**

**A/N I AIN'T AFRAID OF NO GHOST! Lolz, I'm listening to it now. ;P**

_**IF THERE'S SOMETHING STRANGE IN YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD, WHO YOU GONNA CALL? GHOSTBUSTERS!**_

After the theme song was done being horribly sung by Mel, the screen switched to Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. Yuki was the role of Egon, Kyo was Ray, and Shigure was Peter. (A/N Actually, there is a resemblance. Shigure and Peter are both perverts, Yuki's sorta smart, Egon's incredibly smart, and Kyo with Ray... well, Ray was the only spot left. X3)

_**Okay, the very beginning is boring, so... skipping, skipping, skip-skip-skip! ^.^**_

So Mel skipped to the part where they got their first customer. But not the first customer that they thought was sane. The customer they thought was insane. That was Tohru. She came in and explained that she'd saw a hell-houndish creature in her fridge; and this was after she'd seen other strange things, like the TV turning on by itself, and eggs cracking and spilling yolk and egg whites everywhere.

"She's telling the truth. Or at least she thinks she is," Muttered Yuki, turning towards Shigure. The light of his mining helmet shone in Shigure's eyes, and Shigure turned away, eyes squeezed shut, batting helplessly at the bright light. So Yuki turned the light on his helmet off and slightly looked over at Tohru. Wires were attached to her head, and she looked slightly grumpy. (A/N OC for Tohru. x3)

"Well of course I'm telling the truth. Wha-who would make up a story like that?" She sounded surprised at the fact that they would even _think _that she wasn't telling the truth.

"Some are people who want attention. Others are just nutholes who come in from the streets," Shigure explained.

"You know what it could be? A past life experience intruding our present time." Kyo suddenly spoke up from where he was sipping coffee.

"It could be erased memories restored in the unconcious," Yuki put in, adding some scientific remarks. (A/N I'm trying to keep it word-for-word, and it's pretty hard to pay attention to what he says. ^.^;)

"I don't believe it's any of those," Tohru commented, shaking her head.

"Well, that's alright. I believe you. But there are some things we do, standard procedures in a case like this, which often bring us results," Shigure informed Tohru.

"Well I can go to the Hall of Records and check out the structural details in the building," Kyo offered. "It may be the building itself has a history of psychic turbulance."

"Right. Good idea," Said Shigure, but he looked pretty bored, as if he really didn't care about that.

"I can look for the name Zule in the usual literature," Yuki said.

"Space catalog," Corrected Kyo, looking over at Yuki.

"I was hoping spirit guide," Muttered Yuki, with Kyo nodding his agreement.

"Tell you what. I'll take Miss. Honda back to her apartment and check her out," Shigure suggested. Tohru gave him a strange look, while Shigure squeezed his eyes shut at his error. "I'll go check out Miss. Honda's apartment." He corrected himself. "Okay?" He looked over at Tohru for her opinion.

"Okay," Tohru agreed, awkwardly nodding her head. "Thank you." She got up and left, with Shigure on her heels.

_**Transition from the Ghostbusters headquarters to the apartment.**_

Tohru cautiously started through the door. Shigure pushed the door all the way open and pushed past her. "Okay. If something's gonna happen here, I want it to happen to me first," He told her as he started looking around. He lashed open the closet door as if there was a fire or something.

"That's the closet," Explained Tohru as Shigure started away from the closet, glancing around. He lifted the piano cover and tapped his knuckles against two of the keys a bunch of times. The high-pitched keys sounded odd, filling the apartment.

"They hate this," Shigure said. Really, he didn't know what he was doing. But he had to pretend he knew exactly what to do. "We like to torture them." He turned towards the "ghost", where ever it may be right then. "That's right, boys. It's Dr. Sohma!" He called to the air. He walked around, pumping his small vacuum stick thing. Still pretending he knew what to do. "A lot of space," He commented, turning towards Tohru. "It's just you?"

"Yes," Answered Tohru timidly.

"Good." Shigure nodded his head slightly and continued pumping the vacuum stick. He was turning around to all angles.

"What is that thing you're doing?" Tohru finally asked, bobbing her head towards the vacuum stick.

"It's technical," Shigure murmered, staring down at the vacuum stick while he pumped. "It's one of our little tools."

"I see," Tohru said quietly, nodding her head and smirking in slight amusement. Shigure started towards one of the doors, looking a bit excited. "That's the bedroom. But nothing ever happened in there," She called, but Shigure ignored her and went inside. He came back out in two seconds and slowly shut the door behind him. "You know, you don't act like a scientist," Tohru commented.

"They're usually pretty stiff," Shigure muttered.

"You're more like a game show host," Tohru told him. Shigure stared at her intently as she took her scarf off and set it aside. He looked away, obviously feeling awkward.

"That's the kitchen," He questioned, though it came out more of like a statement, as he twitched his head towards the left. Tohru nodded and he went into the kitchen, with her following. It was pitch black in the kitchen, so as Shigure entered, Tohru flipped the light switch on. "Tohru... are these the eggs?" Shigure stared down at a carton of eggs with opened egg shells and yolks and egg whites spilt on the countertop.

"Yes. You see, I was over there, and the eggs just jumped right out of their shells and started to cook _on the counter,_" Tohru said breathlessly.

"That is weird," Commented Shigure.

"And that's when I started to hear that awful noise coming from the refridgerator," She continued. Shigure picked up the lettuces, which were sitting near the egg carton, and looked under them, as if a ghost might be there. "Mr. Sohma, you've come all this way. Would you like to check the refrigerator?"

Shigure was picking up an egg piece. He put it back down and started towards the fridge. "I'll check the fridge. Good call." He opened the fridge just slightly, enough that only he could see in it. "Oh my God," He muttered. He opened it all the way and smirked. "Look at all the junk food."

"No, god dammit, look, this wasn't here--" Tohru started, coming up next to him and looking at the fridge. (A/N Ohmigod, Tohru cursed! :O)

"You actually eat this stuff?" Interupted Shigure, holding up frozen hamburger patties.

"Look, this wasn't here! There was nothing here! There was a space and then there was a building or something with flames coming out of it, and then there were creatures riding around, and they were growling and snarling! And there were flames and I heard a voice say Zule," Snapped Tohru. "It was right here!"

Shigure was staring at her with a face that clearly said, "You're crazy." "I'm sorry. I'm just not getting any reading."

"Well, are you sure you're using that thing correctly?" Tohru asked. Shigure suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Uh-I think so, but I'm sure there aren't animals in there," He said quickly.

"Well that's great," Sighed Tohru. "Either I have a monster in my kitchen or I'm completly crazy."(A/N You're crazy, Tohru! CRAZEH! *faints* Pan-pan, I need my meds now. T.T)

Shigure shook his head. "I don't think you're crazy," He said softly. (A/N BUT SHE IS, SHIGGY! SHE IIIIS! DAMMIT, PAN-PAN! HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA TAKE?)

"That makes me feel so much better," Muttered Tohru, walking away. (A/N Was that sarcastic? Cuz that's mean. T.T Maybe I should stop commenting on every line now. ^.^;)

Shigure slammed shut the fridge and went after her. "Let me tell you a little something about myself. I come home from work, to my place, and all I have is my work! There's nothing else in my life!" He practically shouted, slouching into a couch.

"Dr. Soh--" Tohru started.

"I meet you... and I say, 'Oh my God, there's someone with the same problem I have,'" Shigure continued loudly.

"Yes, we both have the same problem. You," Tohru growled. (A/N That was really cruel, Tohru. 3:)

Shigure slowly got up from the couch. "I am madly in love with you," He said once he was eye-to-eye with her.

"I don't believe this. Will you please _leave_?" Tohru grumbled, looking extremly angry right now. (A/N Wait, since when did Tohru get a personality change? This isn't like her at ALL! ...Wait, that's my fault! XD)

"...And then she threw me out of her house," Shigure said, heading towards the door. "She thought I was a creep. She thought I was a geek, and she probably wasn't the first." He acted really sad. (A/N Wow, Shigure is EXACTLY like Peter. WTH? XD)

"You are so... so odd." Tohru stared at him as he stood facing opposite of her at the door. He slowly turned around, his face looking bright. "...No."

"I've got it!" Shigure looked happy.

"No, no, no, no!" Tohru shook her head.

"I'll prove myself to you," Decided Shigure.

"That's not neccesary." Tohru looked like she was forcing back a smile.

"Yeah, I'll solve your little problem," Continued Shigure.

"Okay." Tohru nodded her head slowly.

"And then you'll say, 'Shigure Sohma is a guy who can get things done.'" Shigure looked proud. (A/N I don't know if I'm the only person who sees the perverted double meaning in all of Shigure's words. ^.^;)

"Right."

"I wonder what makes him tick."

"I wonder." Tohru was playing along with Shigure's little game, but pushing him closer towards the door each time he talked.

"I wonder if he'd be interested in knowing what makes _me _tick." While Shigure was saying that, Tohru was opening the door behind him. (A/N For some reason the perverted double meaning is increasing in my mind. O.O)

"Right."

"I'll bet you're even going to be thinking about me after I'm gone," Shigure added, tilting his head to the side in a way that he probably thought was hot.

"I bet I am." Tohru got him all the way out the door and started pushing it shut quickly. But Shigure's head poked out through the door, causing her to be unable to close it all the way.

"No kiss?" He asked. Tohru put her right hand against his face and pushed him roughly out the door. She slammed the door shut before he could come in again. The door farther down the hall of the apartment building opened and a nerdy guy started towards the room that Shigure was standing outside of. But when he saw Shigure, he quickly turned away and started back down the hall.

_**I hate transitions. They make no sense. So I'll make 'em more fun. LLAMA LLAMA DUCK! ^.^ I know, I'm not funny. Deal with it. :3**_

"To our first customer," Said Shigure, holding his soda can up for a cheers.

"To our first and _only _customer," Added Kyo, and they put their soda cans close to each others and then gulped them down.

_**Wow. That was incredibly boring. Should we skip to something or just end the movie?**_

Suddenly the zodiac members had opinions again. "End this movie! I don't even do anything!" Snapped Kyo, looking grumpy.

"Baka neko. I'm the smart one. Like it should be." Yuki looked pleased, but had to take his glasses off since he didn't need glasses, so they only damaged his vision.

"If I have more scenes with Tohru, I don't mind." Shigure shrugged.

_**Oh God. Listen, Tohru's too out-of-character in this story! THE NEXT STORY SHALL INCLUDE YOU GUYS IN ANIMAL FORM! Cuz it'll be Bolt, heehee.**_

"Bolt?!" Pandora shouted, cause they were all now in the small, white room. "You've gotta be kidding. Do I get a part?"

_**Well, you're gonna be the evil cat. Y'know, the one that sits on Dr. Calico's shoulder? AND I FOUND THE PERFECT PERSON TO BE DR. CALICO! Cuz... he's a Dr. and... one of his eyes are damaged. CLIFFHANGEEERRRR! Bye. X3**_

Beds appeared, and everyone climbed into their beds and went to sleep. Because Mel allowed them a night of rest before the next movie. Where they'll be more miserable, hehheh.

**A/N How'd you like it? Please review and tell me if this was alright, and if I should do the next chapter, ideas for the next chapter, if you know who Dr. Calico's gonna be(That one's a toughy. XD), and stuff like that. I like knowing your opinions! ^.^**


	3. The Yellow Eyed Man

**The Movie Adventure of the Sohmas**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: I own me, myself, and Pandy! But that's it. DAMN IT!**

**A/N This one I'm not doing the correct lines for. X3 Now I get to screw around with what they say. ^.^**

_**Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!**_

"I was sleeping," Pandora grumbled, sitting up. Her fur was matted up.

_**Do you think I CARE? Our audience wants you to get on with the movie. They don't have all day, dorks!**_

"What audience?" Kyo growled indigantly.

_**THAT one! **_Mel appeared and pointed forwards. Everyone but Yuki looked forward and saw people's faces staring at them.

"Oh, cool!" Chirped Tohru, while Mel facepalmed and dissapeared.

_**We're starting NOW. This next movie is Bolt. I'm gonna screw around with it though. Hehheh. Anyways, I brought all of the Sohmas now so I can use them--I MEAN... yeah, use them. Go!**_

Then everyone dissapeared from the white room again. The beds stayed though, for the next night. Because they need somewhere to sleep, y'know. And then the movie started.

_**OOOOHHH, SAY, CAN YOU SEEEEE?**_

"Why are you singing the national anthem?" The movie hadn't started yet, so Pandora yelled at Mel.

_**Well, we need a catchy theme song for this movie. You know.**_

"Sing a different song then. A funky one or some crap," Growled Pandora. Mel thought for a moment.

_**Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me! Town to keep me moving, keep me grooving, with some energy! Well, I talk about it, talk about it, talk about it, talk about it. Talk about, talk about, talk about moooving! Gotta move on. Gotta move on. Gotta move on................... Won't you take me to... FUNKY TOWN?**_

After Mel horribly sang Funky Town, the movie started. But Mel had to skip the very beginning because... she didn't have somebody for the Dad. Sure she could've made someone the Dad, but honestly, he's only used for the BEGINNING! No one cares about him!

_**We'll transition to the part where they cliffhanger the TV show and Bo--SHIGURE gets freaked out. Teehee.**_

So the movie stopped. Shigure, in dog form, leapt upwards towards the helicopter that Tohru had been captured in. But someone grabbed Shigure while he was in midair and shoved him into a crate. Shigure yelped as he was stuck inside a confinement area.

The person who had captured him, who was Kazuma(A/N LULZ!), brought him into the trailer. He cautiously opened the gate. Just then, Pandora's head peered out overtop of the trailer, because the top happened to be open. "Hey, stupid dog! We have Tohru, and we're going to kill her. MUAHA--" But in the middle of her laughter, Shigure leapt onto Kazuma's back and sprang out of the trailer. Pandora cried out and scrambled to the side before he landed on her. Instead, he landed near her, snarling, and jumped off of the trailer, bounding away.

He heard Tohru's voice crying out for help. It really was just someone replaying that scene again and again and again. For no apparent reason. He ran by, crying out, "I'm coming, Tohru!" He slid into a wall, but ignored the slight pain and continued running. He came into a room with boxes and saw the window. He jumped at the window, thinking it was open. But he slammed into it and, in pain, fell into one of the boxes. Styrofome splashed out like water landing all over the room. Just then, someone came in and shut the box, duct-taping it so it'd stay shut.

And then he was put into a plane. And flew off towards New York. (A/N It was New York, right? ^.^;)

_**SKIP TO THE PART WHERE HIS HEAD GETS STUCK AND PIGEONS FIND HIM, TEEHEE.**_

(A/N I actually am sticking to the words pretty well. ^.^;)Shigure had run head-first into a fence. His head was stuck. He growled in annoyance, pushing his front-paws against the iron bars, but it was without success. It looked more like he'd pull his head off instead of getting free. Then he tried to pull the bars apart. "Stupid bars," He growled.

"Woah, buddy." Shigure's eyes glanced down to see a pigeon in front of him. "You got your head stuck pretty good, huh, guy? H-hey, guys! Come here! Check this out. He's got his melon stuck!" Two more pigeons strutted up to the first pigeon.

"Yup. That is one stuck melon," Said one of the pigeons. Shigure continued writhing around.

"Hey, buddy, take it easy," Advised the first pigeon.

"I will not take it easy, pheasant. I'm missing Tohru," Shigure growled. He gritt his teeth as he continued pushing away from the bars.

"Hey, buddy, like this. Tuuurn, and pull! Tuuurn, and pull!" The first pigeon demonstrated. "Forget about it. You'll be out in no time." Shigure did as he said. It hurt, but he popped out, falling backwards. He shook himself off and stood up, then sat down and examined his paw. There was a piece of styrofome on his paw.

"What are these things? They've weakened me!" Cried out Shigure, shaking the styrofome piece off of his paw. The first pigeon pecked it.

"Woah. Styrofome packing peanuts," He explained.

"Syrofome... this has The Yellow-Eyed Man's name all over it," Shigure said in a hushed voice. (A/N Hatori's blind eye is yellow... right? I'm clueless. X3) "Have you seen the Yellow-Eyed Man?" He directed his attention to the pigeons.

"Heh. You know... I've got to say something here, if I can... You look familiaur. Ayame, look at this guy's mug." The first pigeon turned towards a silver-ish pigeon.

"Yeah... you know, I could've sworn I'd seen this guy before," Ayame murmered, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Said a crazy-looking pigeon.

"I gotta tell ya... I NEVER forget a face," The first pigeon said.

"Yeah, he never does," Agreed Ayame.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! He's real good with the faces and such," Said the flustered pigeon.

"LISTEN! The man with the yellow eye, tell me what you know, birds!" Ordered Shigure exasperatedly. The first pigeon narrowed his eyes, as if trying to think about it.

"I know this dog," He blurted out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Me too!" The crazy pigeon said.

"I gotta remember. It's gonna kill me," Growled the first pigeon. "Hold on." Just then, a bus with Shigure's picture on it and the name "Shigure" labeled on it stopped behind them. "No, I-I don't know. I thought I knew," Admitted the first pigeon.

"Hey, you ever hang out on thirty-fourth street with a dog named Kelvin?" The crazy pigeon asked. By the way, the crazy pigeon's name is Kureno, and the first pigeons name is Akito. And now you know.

"Yeah, Kelvin, the labradoodle!" Put in Ayame.

"What?" Shigure was loosing his patience.

"You gotta give me something, because this is ridonculous," Grumbled Akito.

"Absolutley ridonculous!" Kureno agreed. (A/N YOU KNOW that Kureno would agree with what Akito said. ;D)

"You pigeons are useless," Growled Shigure, hanging his head. "I need someone on the inside... someone close to the Yellow-Eyed Man." Just then, realization struck Shigure's face. "A cat!"

"Woah... a cat?" Akito asked.

"Yeah... a cat." Shigure had started to walk away. "When I find him... ohoohoo, when I find him... I'm gonna make that cat wish he were never born!" (A/N Believe me, he already does. XD)

"Eheheh... I think we know just the cat," Akito said. (A/N Okay, time to no longer follow the words. MAKING UP MY OWN! I already have an idea, so this'll be great!)

_**Skip to Kyo! ^.^**_

An orange cat was sitting in the alley way, looking grumpy. Just then, a pigeon came in with a crumb and dropped it on the ground. "Hey! That's all I get for lunch?" The orange cat asked sadly.

"A-A-Akito says that monsters like you only deserve the smallest lunch," Stammered out the pigeon, scampering away in fear. The orange cat felt terribly sad as he went over to his "lunch" and lapped it up quickly. His stomach growled and he curled up in a ball, shivering.

"I hate this," He whispered. "But I'm not scared. I'll never be scared!" He declared bravely. Just then, a huge black dog tackled the orange cat and pinned him to the wall.

"Are you scared now?" Growled Shigure, face close to the orange cat's.

"Okay! Yeah! I'm scared!" Yowled the orange cat.

"Tell me what you've done with Tohru, fiend!" Shigure's eyes narrowed.

"Uh... who?" The orange cat looked terribly confused, eyes wide.

"You know! Tohru! Tell me where she is!" Ordered Shigure.

"Come on, monster. Tell him where she is," Akito ordered from where he was perched. The orange cat was even more scared.

"Akito," He whimpered, then turned back to Shigure. "I don't know where she is!" He writhed in place, when Shigure noticed beads on his paw.

"What are those beads for? Is that how you comunicate with the Yellow-Eyed Man?" Shigure was ready to rip the beads off.

"DON'T TAKE THEM!" The orange cat was suddenly angry. He scratched Shigure with his back claws and leapt to the side. "I'm Kyo. These beads keep me from changing into my true form..." He turned towards Shigure. "A monster."

"So you _do _work for the Yellow-Eyed Man! You have to tell me where Tohru is!" Shigure ordered.

"I don't know who you're talking about, and I don't have anything to do with Tohru! Leave me to die in my confinement!" Spat Kyo, sitting in the corner of the alley with his tail twitching in annoyance.

"Don't you lie to him, monster," Snapped Akito.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," Shigure decided.

_**Don't ask me how he was able to drag Kyo to the highway in two seconds. He's amazing. ;D**_

Kyo was suddenly hanging over a highway, with Akito glaring at him. "Drop him if he doesn't tell you what you want." Akito then flew away, followed closely by Kureno. Ayame stared at Kyo a little sadly before also following behind Akito.

Shigure stared down at Kyo. "Tell me where Tohru is." Kyo was trying now to decide whether it would be better to die.

"Okay! Fine! I'll tell you where she is! Just get me away from this highway!" Kyo felt slightly happier. He could go help this stupid dog find his human, and would never have to be with Akito again!

_**Dun-Dun-DUUUUUN! What will happen next? Watch the real movie to find out!**_

"You mean that's _all_?!" Snapped Akito, who was still a pidgeon. He flapped his wings and glared upwards at where he probably thought Mel was.

_**Yup! Night-night! See you guys in the morning! I'm thinking of doing... The Wedding Singer. How's that sound? Well, I don't need your opinions! SLEEP TIGHT!**_


End file.
